The technical area is a combination of science and cooking. The invention is inspired by chefs who painstakingly and scientifically experiment with food to surprise the guests and provoke innovative ideas of cooking.
Through books and tv-shows more and more chefs and private cooks are interested in molecular cooking. The main effects that molecular cooks use for their meals are experimental combinations, surprising transformations, a very aesthetical way of presenting the meal and the play with the eater's expectation of look, taste, smell and texture of food. However, the preparation of the mostly tiny and filigree food pieces is difficult, needs a lot of experience and is time-consuming